A Strange Ancestry
by ATOMIC BOMB
Summary: One of Sirius' cousins, Peyton, discovers some very strange things about her ancestry. Pirates of the CarribeanHarry Potter crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Peyton, Alex, Ann, Jacob and the Idea. Also in my story there is an old tree that is a Peyton tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton grinned as she entered Ollivanders alone. Her mother had gone to look at other things for which Peyton was very glad (she didn't like her mother too much). She was lost in thought when a man popped up from the back of the store. "Ah, miss Peyton Black you finally came." the man said in a wispy voice. Peyton assumed the man was Ollivander. She liked him immediately. "Your wand arm please," Olivander said in his quiet voice. Peyton held out her right hand, and a tape measure began measuring. He handed her a wand saying, "Yew, seventeen inches, unicorn hair." Peyton waved the wand, nothing happened. They went through about ten more wands before Mr. Ollivander had a thought. He went to the front of the store and took the wand from the display. "Try this," he told her. Peyton took the wand and waved it, black sparks shot out the end. Peyton felt truly connected to the wand. "Interesting," he said. "Did you know that the Blacks and the Ollivanders are related?" "Really?" Peyton asked, awed. "Yes," Mr. Ollivander answered. "The first Black was a young woman named Peyton, like yourself. She was and orphan. I heard they called her Black because of her hair. Black as night, like yours. She ended up on a Pirate ship. A pirate ship Captained by none other than Jack Sparrow. Fell in love with him she did, and he her. After awhile they moved to England with their friends the Turners. Stopped being Pirates and settled down. They had twins, Alexander and Ann. They took the name Black because no one knew it. The kids went to Hogwarts, both in Ravenclaw, and grew up. It was at school they met Jacob Ollivander. The Ollivanders were demons but their Clan was under a curse. They all had to live out their lives and die like humans did. Ann and Jacob married after Graduation. Soon after I was born. The curse didn't get me. For centuries the clan had married into itself. I was only half demon so I escaped the curse. Most demons stopped aging at eighteen, however since I was only half demon it tripled. I remember my grandmother. It was some time after I started shop that she made the wand. It was wood from a Peyton tree, thirteen inches, with hair of a pirate and hair of a witch. She used it at first. Then one day she came to me and said 'John I want you to take this wand for your shop and sell it some day.' I put it in the display in the front and now it has a new owner." "Cool," Peyton said. Just then her mother called. Peyton its time to go. Peyton rolled her eyes and said "I have to go but I'll visit next year." Mr. Ollivander smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but Peyton, Alex, Ann, Jacob, Allie, and the Plot

Peyton was scowling as she walked out of the store. "We were talking," she told her mother. "You shouldn't have interrupted." Her mother just glared at her.

Finally, it was time to get on the Hogwarts Express. Peyton walked through the barrier quickly, and pulled her luggage onto the train. On the train she sat with two other girls, Lilly Evans and Allie Advon, they were talking when some boys walked in. They were talking. "I heard you have to do a test," her cousin said. "Actually, you can't take a test, most people don't know magic yet." Peyton said quietly. "Oh," said Sirius. "I didn't think of that." Sirius became lost in thought. Peyton rolled her eyes. "Hi, I'm Peyton," she shook hands with one of the boys. "Remus," he said. "I'm James," the boy with messy hair said. "Peter," squeaked a small voice from the corner by Remus. She smiled at him. "And this is my cousin Sirius," Peyton said, giving him a one armed hug. Then she gave him a small shove. He shoved her back. Finally, Remus said, "Stop, your acting childish." Peyton grinned impishly "we did that last time too, except Sirius started it." Sirius frowned, "because you stole my toy dog." Lilly sighed. "When exactly was last time?" she asked. "About six or seven years ago." Peyton answered. "Our parents deemed us bad influences and wouldn't let us play anymore." "Oh" Lilly said. "Besides," Peyton said to Sirius, "I prefer the word Commandeered." "You like pirates?" Lilly asked. Peyton nodded. They got into a deep conversation about Pirates with Remus listening and adding input. Meanwhile, the others were commenting on her clothing. "She's always dressed like that. Won't wear any other style." When they arrived at Hogwarts they were taken to a large hall with no ceiling. A hat started speaking and when it was done the Professor started to call names Allie and Peyton were sorted into Ravenclaw, Lilly, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sorted into Gryffindoor. After the feast they went to their dorms and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but Peyton, Alex, Ann, Jacob, Allie, and the Plot

The rest of the year went by very well and without incident besides the pranks Sirius and his friends pulled. She visited Ollivander that summer. He told her that the Blacks were not pureblood. Their line had started with a muggle born witch and a muggle pirate. After this her mother forbade her to visit. The next five years passed normally. It was the summer before her sixth year that she disobeyed her mother and visited Ollivander. They were talking when he ran out/realized he didn't have every thing for whatever he was doing. He asked her to go and fetch the objects/ingredients for him. He gave her some money and sent her on her way. She had just gotten the first item-an amulet-when she started to feel light headed. Suddenly everything started to spin and the world went black.


End file.
